Half Of Me Is Gone
by strong man
Summary: After his death, Rasticare is dearly missing his future husband badly and knew that Star killed him which he didn't belwould happen so he'll be seeking vengeance. Yvgeny wants to be a completed family with Dogbull. King River and Rafael Diaz are itching to spend guy trips along, but their wives are keeping them busy if only there was a private world they didn't know about.


_**This is my new story on the show Star Vs. the Forces Of Evil.**_

_**Pairings:** _Rasticore/Toffee, Yvgeny Bulgolyubov/Dogbull, Rock/Minotaur **(Slash)**

_**Date:**_ April 2, August 18, October 15, 2018

**_Rated:_** M

After the battle, Rasticore was finally put back together by Eclipa using her dark magic into a pond before chanting a mystical ritual "I'm sorry that Meteora Butterfly did this to you" She said, caring for was unresponsive as he was still recovering what that which did to him. "Rasticore, I know it hurts, but, please say something...anything. I'll-I" he coughed up on dust "I'll avenge Toffee" He tried to stand up, but his heart was still aching and his crystal eyes went full darkness "also I'm gonna kill her" He balled up his fist in anger before trying to stand up all the way "Rasticore, you're still recovering so you must rest" Eclipa said worrisome. The only one who needs resting is Meteora when I put her in the ground" He raged. Eclipa put her hand on his heart and closed her eyes. His panting slowed down when he hears her humming "What're you doing? He turned his face toward her. She opened them "Your heart full of anger, but you're really miserable inside" She stood up. "Easy for you to say, you didn't lose your future husband" He closed his eyes after forcibly pounding the ground and started to get all watery, but he tried his best to hold them back. "Look" she came to her knees "My daughter can a very sensitive and weird," She said. "Yeah, I learned that the hard way when she blew me up" he grunted and roared "She's no daughter, she's a monster! He raged at her. "I'll admit that my husband is a monster, had you forgotton? She looked at him funny. "Of course more cause he has more common sense," He said and looked towards the stars then sighed "Once I had learned of my lover's death, I made a vow to myself to take out his killers.

Eclipa didn't think that Toffee had meant that much to him and it didn't take that long to see why. "Wow, you must've had a pretty rough life" She put her hands by her side. "I reason why she blew me up was cause I wouldn't take her as a lover. "Because you're in love with your boss? "Exactly my point, the Butterfly family took that away from me so they must pay, "He said in anger. He walked forward "Soon we'll be together again". "Listen, I understand that your sad, but I felt the same way" She tried to relate. Rasticore put his hand on his own heart "It's time to start my mission" He got his chainsaw and said his thanks to Eclipa before leaving. She had way more to say to him but figured that she wasted enough of his time "I wish you good luck" She said with a smile.

* * *

Yvgeny was at home and rocking one of his children to sleep with a bottle of milk the kid's mouth. "Here you go, Boris" He baby-talked her. "Dadda, where's Mommy? She said after spitting the bottle out her bottle. Yvgeny's eyes widened and felt depressed like he was incomplete "I-I don't know" His eyes fell sad and looked at the clock. "It is pass bedtime" He got up and placed his daughter on the floor "Dadda loved you" She smiled and turned out before hopping off. Yvgeny watched and recited the words "Where is Mommy" in his head and was like he was going to break down, but he remained strong. He sighed and wondered that he had ever thought ahead, his dream of having kids was supposed to be his heart's desire, maybe he was overthinking this or cutting corners.

Either way, he wanted to start a family and figured he could do that all by himself though he lacks common sense, he thought as he walked around "I could consider woman" he shook his head" No, too easy" He crouched down and tried to think until he heard a knock on his door. "Huh" he stopped "who could be at door when it dark? He approached and opened it and his mouth dropped when he saw Dogbull in the flesh. "Buff Frog, it's been ages" He welcomed with open arms and a smile. "Dogbull, you look...uh" He was speechless at the biker outfit. "What, you don't like the outfit? Dogbull's smile turned upside down. Yvgeny's shocked face was set on his whole appearance, those muscles. "he must've became bodybuilder" He thought. "Uhhh, Yvgeny needs cooling down" He shut the door. "Did I say something wrong?

(0)

Yvgeny had his back to the door and panted hard like he needed an inhaler then he realized something very attractive about Dogbull that he didn't see before. It could be that he was gained sexual appeal. That said, he thinks he could be the missing puzzle piece. While he did think he would satisfy his void, he failed miraculously to observe himself and how he compares to his soon to be husband "No, I must have courage" He faced the door again then gathered his fears before opening it a second time. Dogbull was sitting to a tree stump "It must be the outfit" he pulled the collar of his leather coat "maybe this is a bit too much for him" He saw Bull Frog develop into a caring father which took time to get used too since he's been a bad guy for so long. Since the two were intertwined with each other, he felt like he should change. He sighed and put his head down until he saw the bulldog standing before him "Buff Frog" he stood up and was trying to apologize, but was cut off by a finger to his lips. "It tis Yvgeny," He said. Dog bull just noticed that Buff Frog is his criminal name and failed to realize his actual name and noticing sign of reformation this fatherhood.

"I have huge offer to make" He released his finger, took his left hand and kneeled down leading to Dogbull displaying a seeming smile "Okay" he raised an eye-brow "Since the rasing of my adopted children, I struggled finding wife to fit heavy shoe. "Um, you realize that I'm a male...right? He chuckled, but got what he was saying, but it's a female he wants. "Why should Yvgeny care? He said, getting sick and tired of humans and creatures automatically being identified as straight. "I am begging you to be wife and make Yvgeny complete. Honestly, what had Dogbull got to lose, they were already close enough to be qualified as friends so having to take it even further wouldn't make much of a difference.

He smiled at him as he inhaled and fell down to his knees, dragging Yvgeny along. "You really love me, don't ya? He asked. "Maybe I'll clarify" the frog pushed him onto the ground before getting on top of him so he can have a better view of his rock-hard and "You want proof? He asked then looked his nipple rings. Dogbull knew what he desired and blushed " Go on, I'm not stopping you...I know you are tempted" Yvgeny's eyes were glossing over the area "Here, allow me to help you" He moved them with the rest of his muscles, forcing Yvgeny to go ballistic. He took his hand and nervously tried to put it on one of his pecs until he was grabbed "Wait" Dogbull guided his hand down to his crouch which Yvgeny felt big balls and urged to squeeze it. Upon hearing him moan was thrilling and told him to keep going "You asked me to be your wife and I would be honored" He panted slowly. It wasn't the traditional way of proposing, but he was determined to give his children the family they rightfully deserve.

**_What Yvgen said is somewhat of a mockery of Heterosexuality, but not really so I do apologize for any misunderstood preparations. I don't know how long this will be of where this is going, but trust me that y'all will be satisfied with the results. If you any questions about this or any others then look for me on Twitter as Max Freeman._**


End file.
